The use of spring cable devices for cleaning clogged drains and pipes is well known. These devices (e.g., snakes) include a length of spring cable which can be forced into a clogged drain. The present invention features a pipe cleaning device for attaching to a spring cable device (e.g., snake). The pipe cleaning device comprises a plurality of bristles that function to clean or unclog the pipe.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.